My One and Only
by JessieBite
Summary: This sets off after the end of the Third season. Everything happened exactly the same and now that Klaus is in Tyler's body things and feelings will change. It's a very bad summary but give it a shot... Klaus and Caroline of course...
1. Chapter 1

So, this takes place after the third season.

I'm just so sick of thinking and guessing what would happen next that I had to give it a shot.

I don't own any of the characters or the show (I sort of wish I did…).

I hope you'll like it, and then review it…

_**Chapter 1**_

Tyler was gone, I couldn't believe it.

First Klaus was dead and then Tyler, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Later that evening, when I couldn't stand to be alone anymore I met up with Bonnie, I just needed to talk to someone and Elena was having her own problems.

"Caroline, I promise you that you won't even remember this in a month."

"Bonnie, how could you say that, Tyler is dead, did you really think that little of him?"

"Caroline, I can't explain this right now but I promise you that he's fine."

"How can he be fine when Klaus is dead?"

"That's not accurate."

"What do you mean, Bonnie?"

"Klaus created your bloodline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon and Stefan, they were turned by Katherine, who was turned by Rose, who was turned by Mary. Klaus turned Mary, which makes him your-"

"I got it, thanks" I cut her off. "So how are we still alive when Klaus is obviously dead?"

"Klaus is not dead."

"Damon saw Alaric kill him, Bonnie."

"No. Damon saw his body burn, his shell. Klaus isn't dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't let him die, that would have killed you all."

I was getting mad, "What did you do, Bonnie?"

"I couldn't let him die, I had to do something?"

"But someone was in that body…"

"I had to let Alaric think that he killed Klaus."

"Who did he really kill?"

"I need you to listen before you say anything…"

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?"

"I switched between Tyler and Klaus." I couldn't breathe, did she just say that Tyler was the one in the coffin? "So for now, until I figure out how to have Klaus back in his body he's in Tyler's."

I couldn't believe her words , "When was this?"

"Before you said your goodbye to Tyler."

I just realized that I kissed Klaus goodbye earlier today, "Bonnie, how could you do that?"

"That was the only way."

"And where's Tyler?" I was beginning to panic.

"As soon as Klaus would return to his body he'll be back in his."

"Bonnie, I kissed Tyler when I'd learned that Klaus was dead, that means that I actually kissed Klaus."

She smiled, "And is he a good kisser?" she joked.

"That's not funny!"

"You'll have Tyler soon enough, I suggest that you leave town like you've planned because you're not safe at the moment and as soon as I have news I'll call you."

"I don't even know where to go…"

"Go to my mom's, I'll let her know that you're on your way."

She waited patiently while I packed my belongings, I gave her a hug and thanked her for being there when I needed her most, and for protecting our lives.

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

The next day I found out that Elena died with vampire blood in her system, which meant that she would have to choose whether to turn or to die.

She chose to turn.

A few days after that she came to meet me, she needed to talk, the was starting to remember a few things that were compelled out of her memory a long time ago.

"Caroline, I don't know what to do…"

"You already chose Stefan, didn't you?"

" I did. But now I realize that I actually met Damon first."

"Does it really make a difference?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I actually love them both, and the only reason I chose Stefan was the fact that I met him first. And now that's not the truth anymore."

"You already chose, Elena, you have to stick to your choice."

She exhaled loudly, "I guess you're right." She touched my arm, "I heard about Tyler…"

"Have you heard any news? I don't even know how to handle things."

"No, nothing."

"Do you realize that I kissed Klaus goodbye?"

"How was it?" she asked with a smile.

"Why does everyone ask that? It's Klaus, does it really matter?"

"He has a thing for you so I was just wondering."

I took a deep breath in, "Actually, he's a good kisser bur but that doesn't change the fact that he stole a kiss that wasn't his."

"You miss Tyler, don't you?"

"I do." I smiled, "So, how are you dealing with being a vampire?"

"It's odd, everything is clearer, louder. And it feels weird drinking blood."

"You'll get used to it."

"I hope so. But both Damon and Stefan have been really helpful."

"And?"

"And I think I want to be with Damon."

"If that's what you want I think you should go for it."

"I think I will."

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

I woke up sweating in the middle of the night after another nightmare, Klaus killed Tyler in order to stay in his body and he compelled me to be with him.

I called Bonnie the next day to see if there was any progress so that I could have Tyler back.

She said that she was working on something but in order to do the switch she needed Klaus to be there and he was nowhere to be found.

I told her I would find him.

A month passed and still no Klaus, I was getting worried that I would never find him.

But then, out of the blue, he came knocking at my door.

I opened the door and the sight of Tyler hurt me, his body was there but inside it was Klaus.

"Hello, Love."

"Where the hell have you been, we've been looking for you."

"It wasn't safe anymore in Mystic Falls so I had to get away."

"You could have told someone where to find you."

"Don't worry, Love, we'll figure it out."

"You could have said something in the cellar, you shouldn't have kissed me."

"I had to see how it would feel and that was my only chance."

"So, you stole a kiss?"

"And I would do it all over again, My love."

"Why Tyler?"

"Because of our Sire bond, it made it easier."

"Did he feel anything?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask him as soon as the switch is done."

"I miss him so much." Why did I just say that? And in front of Klaus no less…

"I could pretend to be Tyler again… " He smile softly.

"No, thank you, once was enough."

"So, where is my bed, Love?"

"Not here, go somewhere else."

"Do you really want me gone again with no contact?" He smirked saying that, knowing my answer.

"Fine, you can stay, but you're sleeping on the floor as punishment for being so mean."

"I'll take the couch then…"

I huffed in response to that.

I woke up in the middle of the night and walked down the stairs to get some water, I noticed Klaus was sound asleep on the couch.

Tyler was right in front of me and still, it wasn't him, and it broke my heart to see him so close to me and know that it was Klaus inside.

"It's not polite to stare, Caroline." He said, his eyes still shut.

That scared me to death, "I wasn't staring."

He opened his eyes and sat up, "Come sit with me." He patted on the couch, "promise I won't do anything."

I sat next to him and exhaled, "We have to find a way to get you back to your body soon, this thing confuses me."

His hand brushed my cheek gently, "Trust me, Love, I want to be in my own body as well."

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked, quietly.

"I can assure you that we're working on it."

"It's so weird, you're in Tyler's body."

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and for a moment it felt like Tyler was with me, I felt myself leaning in to kiss him.

Our lips brushed for just a second before I realized that I was kissing Klaus and I pulled away, panic hitting me, why did I just do that?!

I got up quickly, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible, I was so embarrassed.

He grabbed my hand gently, turning me to face him, I couldn't look him in the eye, what the hell was I thinking?

He got up, his fingers at my chin, forcing me to look at him, "It's all right, Love, I know you were thinking of Tyler." He brought his lips to mine, barely touching, "I hope that one day you'll let me kiss you in my own body…"


	2. Chapter 2

So, I still don't own anything (still wish I did…).

And I have to admit that I enjoyed writing this chapter a whole lot more than the first one but it makes sense, beginnings are always harder.

I hope you enjoy it, feel free to put your thoughts in writing…

**Cahpter 2**

The next morning I acted as if nothing happened, I chose to ignore what happened because seeing Tyler's body made me very vulnerable.

Klaus seemed to figure it out pretty quickly and it was deleted from both our memories.

We both met up with Bonnie, who said that she thought she was getting close and asked that we both stay in Mystic Falls for the next couple of days.

Klaus went back to the mansion and I went back to my life and my friends.

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

"So, I hear that you're doing better." I told Elena.

We were now sitting at the Grill, having a drink, "Yes, it's a bit easier with every day that passes."

"And how are the boys?"

She took a deep breath in, "Stefan is a bit mad but I guess he's fine now. When I first told him that I wanted to be with Damon he was very angry, he disappeared for a few days and then when he came back he seemed to have accepted it."

"That's odd, epic love and all…"

"I guess it wasn't epic after all."

"Will you thank Damon for me?"

"What for?"

"For compelling the council, otherwise I would still be in danger living here."

"Trust me, there's no need to thank him, he actually enjoyed doing that."

"How did you even manage to do it?"

"We sort of kidnapped one of the council members, the one in charge of vervain, we held him for a couple of days until he didn't have it in his system anymore and then compelled him. The others weren't even aware that they were off vervain. After a few days they were all compelled."

"Thank god." I said with a smile.

"So, anything on the Tyler, Klaus front?"

"Not yet, Bonnie thinks that she's very close and she asked both me and Klaus to stay in town but she's been saying it from the beginning, so I'm not sure."

"And, is Klaus cooperating?"

"He doesn't have much choice, I'm sure he wants to be back in his own body."

"And is he behaving? Because we can all gang up on him again and put him to sleep just like before."

"I would rather not." I said, smiling at her suggestion, "He sort of helps Bonnie and let's admit it, he's been here longer than the rest of us so he might have a few good ideas."

She nodded at my words, "I guess you're right." Then she smile, "But we can do that once he's back in his own body."

"I don't think he's going to stick around for much longer after the switch, he has nothing left in Mystic Falls now that you're a vampire."

She finished her drink and marked the bartender to bring another one, "I guess you're right."

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

A couple of days later Bonnie called us both, she thought she'd figured it out.

It didn't work out as planned but at least we got Klaus's body back, it was some progress. Now all we had to do was figure out how to put Klaus back in his own body so that I could have Tyler back.

I missed Tyler so much that it hurt, my entire body was aching in need of him.

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

On my way out from Bonnie's Klaus caught up to me, "Can we talk, Love?"

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"I want to talk to you, I've missed you."

It seemed so odd to talk to him like that, it didn't fit in my mind, "I already told you that I'm spoken for, Klaus."

He smiled at me, "I'm very much aware of that my sweet Caroline but with all my family gone I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, starting to walk in my house' direction.

He fell into step with me, "I believe I wanted to know your hopes and dreams the last time we had a real conversation."

I smiled softly, there was no winning with him, "Right now I just hope that I'll get Tyler back, no offence…"

He took his time answering, "That night at the Grill, was it all a game or was there something real going on? Did you sit down to talk to me because you wanted to or did you just stall?"

I thought for a moment, trying to figure it out for myself before I said anything to him and then, I reluctantly admitted the truth, "No, it was real." It came out a bit shaky.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For confirming that I wasn't the only one who felt something that evening."

"It doesn't matter Klaus, I love Tyler."

He took a deep breath inand then let it out before he spoke, "I know that, you've made that perfectly clear."

"With all that's been going on lately I forgot to thank you for saving me from Alaric."

"You already thanked me, Love."

We reached my house and stopped at the front door, "You risked your life to save me."

He smiled, lost in thought, "Yes. I did."

"Why would you do that?"

"I already told you, Caroline, I fancy you. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

I took a deep breath in, he was so sincere that I was having a tough time saying anything at all, "You have to stop talking like that, it's too much."

"I've lived for over a thousand years, I've learned that it's easier to speak the truth, Caroline."

The fact that he kept saying my name drove me crazy, "I respect that and I'm politely asking you to stop."

"I hate to disappoint you but I won't do that."

I started walking up the stairs and he followed me, I turned to him, unsure of what to say next.

"Good night, Caroline, I will see you soon." And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

When Carol came to speak to me the next day it dawned on me that she didn't know what happened with Tyler.

She was sure that we ran away to hide from the council and when one of the members spoke to her she realized that they somehow didn't know anymore that we are vampires.

She saw me in town and thought that it was weird that Tyler has yet to contact her.

"He's fine, Mrs. Lockwood, he just had to get away, he told me to tell you that but with all that's been going on I forgot."

She seemed relieved, "Well, if he calls you please tell him that I miss him and that I need to speak to him to make sure that he's all right." She brought her hand to her chest, where the heart is, "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling."

"I promise, if he calls I'll tell him just that."

"I already lost his father, I can't lose Tyler." She sounded so sad.

"I'll text him to contact you. I'm sure that if he knew you'd be this worried he would have called you by now."

"Thank you, Caroline." She hugged me, "He's so lucky to have you by his side."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

She went out of my room and in the next hour she and my mom sat in the living room, they had some coffee and talked about all that's happened in the past two months.

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

I was feeling nervous for some reason and I could figure out why.

I took a deep breath in, trying to calm my nerves before I knocked on the door.

It took Klaus less than a minute to open the door, he seemed surprised to see me at the door, "Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter, Love?" he moved to the side, inviting me in.

I walked inside, lost in thought, trying to figure out how to ask him. I know he wouldn't be thrilled to do this but I had no other choice at the moment.

"Caroline, are you all right?" I thought I'd heard worry in his voice.

"I don't even know where to start."

He smiled softly, "Try at the beginning."

"I need to ask you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Tyler's mom came to see me…" I let that sink for just a moment before I spoke again, "I need you to pretend to be Tyler."

He thought for a few seconds before he spoke, "And do what?"

"Just talk to her, she's so worried about him. She hasn't heard anything from him in months."

"All right then, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you. I just don't want her to know, she's been through enough this year."

He smiled at me, "Just one thing…"

I knew it, there was no way that he would just do it without asking for something in return, "What is it?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not moving in with her."

I laughed in relief, "I promise you won't have to."

C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K&C&K

"Well, how did it go?"

"I think she just needed to see him and make sure that he was alive."

"Thank you so much, Klaus."

"It was my pleasure."

His eyes were on me, taking me in, "What?"

"You won't like it."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." He took a deep breath in. was it possible that he was nervous? "Tyler's mother is having the annual Founders party."

"Okay…" I didn't get it.

"And she expects him to be there now that he's back in town…"

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, in complete shock.

"And since you and Tyler are a couple she expects to see her son with his girlfriend, with Miss Mystic Falls…"

"I can't go with you."

He smiled softly, "But you won't be going with me, you'd be going with Tyler."

I took a deep breath in, feeling panic begin to rise, and hoping that it might calm me down, "It's not a joke, Klaus."

"I know that, Love, but if we are to keep this from her then we have to act as if I truly am Tyler."

"But you're not Tyler."

"Well, she doesn't know that. And it was your idea to lie to her to begin with."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, frustrated.

He put his hand on mine, trying to calm me down, "We're going to go to the party and try to enjoy it. You could use the night off, you've had very rough couple of months."

I looked at his hand, a bit shocked, this was too much, "Maybe we should tell her."

"Caroline, it's going to be all right, I promise you."

I looked him in the eye, "Thank you for putting up with me."

He pulled his hand away, "It's my pleasure."


End file.
